Blaze
Blaze is one of the main charaters and Hazel and Violet's only child and Primrose's step child. Birth After Hazel met Violet and later mated with her she later became pergnant but due to her being sick and the Owsla being late with the medicene Blaze and his other siblings were born but Violet and Blaze's brothers and sisters died soon later, but not before Violet told Hazel to keep Blaze safe at which Hazel soon took Blaze to the orphan burrows seeing Blaze needs milk to surive but Hazel never abonded him and visit him everyday untill he was weaned and no longer stays in the orphan burrows but when he got out of the burrows one of the childeren condericed Blaze a curse and that he caused his mother's death but when Fiver had a vision about Sandleford being destroyed he had to get Blaze to safety but the cheif rabbit wouldn't listen he decided to go against his orders and was almosut killed by Holly which became Blaze's recurring nightmare and soon they later got into the woods and got away from the Owsla. Watership Down After leaving Sandleford the group later came across a dog and soon Hazel yelled at him for not leaving and soon regretead it and when they got to the cornfeild Hazel soon aplgoizes for yelling and they soon recolnice and soon they later got to a farm and ate a lot of carrots and soon they got to Watership Down. Meeting Primrose After his father came back from Efrafa all he talked about was Primrose and soon Blaze teased him in front of her and while taking her back to Redstone Hazel and Primrose mated in front of him while he was unconsionsis but it turns out it he was awake and saw the whole thing and it scared him and when Primrose became pregnant with Hazel's babies so one night in the rain he ran away so Hazel could have his new family and that got Hazel worried that his son thinks that he dosn't love him anymore then on the day when Primrose was giving birth Blaze finally found anlthough Hazel was mad at him he then realized that he thought he wasn't part of the family anymore so Hazel comferited him and told him that he is part of the family and that he loves him no matter what and he soon saw his siblings. Prisoner of Efrafa During a storm Blaze got chuat in the water in the caverns and was soon taken to Efrafa and becuse of Woundwort's soft spot for children he made his stay on Efrafa little easy however during the last night Vervain took Blaze into his Burrow and abused him to tell him where Watership Down but he didn't and so Vervain abused him, which is one of the things why he hate Vervain. Back on Watership Down. After reaturning from Efrafa none of his scratchs were infacted to Hazel's relife and soon Hazel was more over protective than usial. Category:Weekyle16's Idea